Justin Mills
The Man Upstairs |gender = Male |birth date = c. 1974 |job = Preacher |path = Criminal Accomplice |mo = See below |victims = 0-3 killed 6+ attempted 1 tortured 2 assaulted |status = UnknownBy the time "Angels" ended, Mills was still engaged in the bar shootout |actor = Brett Cullen |appearance = Angels |last = }} "I didn't do any of this, you did this to me!" Justin Mills (born Gordon Borell) is the target of Owen McGregor (and later his reluctant accomplice). He appears in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Mills was born as Gordon Borell in Tees, Alberta, Canada, around 1974. In his adult life, he became involved in prostitution, becoming a pimp for several. On August 23, 2009, he attacked one of his prostitutes, carving wounds on her back with a box knife. The attack was interrupted when police conducted a raid, and as a result, Mills was arrested. However, he claimed that the attack was consensual and that he was "marking his property", although the prostitute stated that he was punishing her for not making enough money from the previous night. He was never charged with attempted murder, since he then allowed the prostitute to continue her work after concluding the attack on her. Afterwards, Mills changed his name to his present one upon moving to the U.S. in order to continue his prostitution ring. Deciding to settle in Silverton, Texas, and pose as a Christian preacher (as no one in the town would dare question the authority of a man of God), Mills continued his services, finding a partner named Dinah Stidham, a bartender at Joe's Bar who would collect money from his prostitutes for him. He also started a cocaine-dealing business. At some point, he met Owen McGregor, whom he helped and later struck some sort of deal with. In 2013, McGregor somehow learned about Mills's past and decide to use it to frame him. Season Nine Angels Upon hearing of McGregor's third murder, Mills decides to insert himself into the investigation in order to find out if the authorities would be able to trace his secret past. He approaches the BAU inside the police station, offering them important information about the first victim, Lucas Wagner, whom he reveals to be a male prostitute. As he leaves the station, Mills spots Carrie Lawson, the sister of the latest victim, Abigail Jones. He offers her condolences and a place to stay in his church. The following morning, another one of his prostitutes, Belinda Clark, rushes into his church, exclaiming that "they" were coming to get her; Abigail Jones had stated the same words before her death. Mills promises Belinda sanctuary and declares that he will ask for more details from the authorities. However, he instead goes into Joe's Bar and attacks Dinah in her office, furiously demanding answers about who is attacking his prostitutes, even threatening her life. She tells him about any potential suspects, including a drug addict named Travis, who once cut a prostitute on the back. Believing that he could be the one behind the killings, Mills confronts Travis at a crack house, attacking him and holding him at knifepoint. When Travis denies any involvement, Mills tells him to make sure that the real perpetrator shows himself before leaving. While driving down a road, all the while sniffing some cocaine, he receives a call from Travis, who tells him that he found the killer and that they will meet at a Spanish bar. However, it is a ruse from McGregor, who murders Travis and then Belinda Clark and another prostitute named Jesse Moore (who also worked for Mills), leaving their bodies at the bar for Mills to find. Simultaneously, the BAU find out about his secret businesses, but discern that he is being framed after finding out about his attack on the Canadian prostitute. The following night, Mills arrives at the bar, still sniffing cocaine, and stumbles upon the bodies of Travis, Belinda, and Jesse, as well as a machine pistol, a semiautomatic pistol, and several magazines lying on a table. He then receives a call from McGregor, who taunts him and tells him that police are on their way. Mills tries to remind him of their deal, but McGregor tells him that the deal has changed and wishes him good luck before hanging up, just as Mills notices police cars drive up in the parking lot. With no other choice, Mills equips himself with the guns and fires at Reid, Blake, Morgan, JJ, Sheriff Peter Coleman, and several Deputies, hitting several, including Reid. When Morgan and JJ breach the bar, they find Mills trying to flee; he shoots at them with the machine pistol, hitting Morgan. Demons He will reappear in the episode, right where "Angels" left off. Profile No profile was made of Mills, since it was more consistent with McGregor. Modus Operandi Since Mills hasn't killed anyone so far, the term "M.O." is currently misused. In Canada, he tortured a prostitute by carving ten wounds on her back with a box cutter, but left her alive and even released her. During the bar shootout, he shot at the BAU and Sheriff's Deputies with a machine pistol and a semiautomatic pistol supplied to him by McGregor. Known Victims *August 23, 2009, Tees, Alberta, Canada: Erica Setford *May 7, 2014, Silverton, Texas: **Dinah Stidham **Travis **The bar shootout: ***Spencer Reid ***Alex Blake ***Jennifer Jareau ***Sheriff Peter Coleman ***Deputy Vicky Lorenzana ***Three unnamed Deputies ***Several unnamed Deputies ***Derek Morgan Appearances *Season Nine **Angels **Demons References Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Cop Killers